


Animal Play

by Smutterella



Category: Dream Boyfriend, 星彼Days -ホシカレ- | Dream Boyfriend: Astral Days (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutterella/pseuds/Smutterella
Summary: Zira tells herself repeatedly that it's enough to kiss her boyfriend Uzlani. But her nights become longer and lonelier and then Uzlani accidentally falls on top of her. Everything comes to a head...





	Animal Play

**Author's Note:**

> Zira: The Player.  
> Uzlani: The first boyfriend. He went from Standard, to Friendly, and now remains Cute.

Zira watched as Uzlani bounced around in his new outfit: a bright blue bunny kigurumi. She was wearing a red fox one, since she knew Uzlani loved having matching outfits. He loved themes and while Zira shifted her weight from one foot to the other in nervousness, seeing her boyfriend so happy made her smile.

He was different from previous boyfriends, he wore his heart on his sleeve and often said sweet things. He needed her, even if she didn’t have the energy to carry conversation. He’d vibrate with happiness whenever they sat on the couch and often sighed in relief when they napped together. Uzlani was supposed to become a god, but right now, Zira could only see him as her boyfriend.

Guilt had begun to nestle in her heart in the recent months; their constant cuddling and brief make out sessions were stoking flames of passion. The last time they kissed, Zira almost lost control. She pinned him against the wall in the laundry room, burrowing her tongue into his mouth. He flinched in surprise and his tongue didn’t react at all, which in turn made Zira pull back. She stammered out apologies as he panted openly, his eyes glazed over and distant. Zira had walked away, embarrassed and since then, neither of them talked about the incident.

“Miss Zira, catch!” Uzlani chirped and flung himself at her.

Zira wasn’t prepared for the sudden force and fell backwards with Uzlani in her arms. She groaned, and her whole backside throbbed.

“Oh no, I’m so, so sorry Miss Zira,” Uzlani stammered and attempted to steady himself.

“Whoa-whoa,” Zira shouted when she felt her chest being gripped suddenly.

“AHH I made it worse!” he cried and removed his hands, but he lost balance and fell forward.

Zira closed her eyes, it was too many sensations rushing up at once. Her breasts ached not from pain, but from want. Uzlani was breathing heavily against her neck and his lithe body pressed against hers made her hands twitch.

“Th...thank you, Miss Zira,” he muttered under his breath.

“Eh, for the kigurumi?” She opened her eyes, glancing at the brown eye of the bunny hood.

“That and for not shoving me away,” he spoke in a voice that sounded mature; like when he was first created.

“Heh, I’m used to you pressing against me,” Zira dared to wrap her arms around Uzlani, enjoying his happy sigh.

They remained in that position for a while, though Uzlani’s breathing still seemed heated. Zira kept her arms loose, in case he wanted to wiggle out of her embrace; he often whined that she got too hot. But he didn’t. She almost piped up a question, until she felt him moving.

Not moving away, rather he was slowly moving his body against Zira. Her throat dried immediately and her heart began hammering in her chest. Uzlani was subtly grinding her groin.

“Miss Zira,” he whispered.

“Y-yeah,” her voice cracked and she cringed at herself.

“Do you feel tingly too?” He continued speaking so softly that Zira shuddered.

“Do you...realize what you’re doing?” Zira parried gently.

There was pause. Zira noted he didn’t cease his light grinding, then he answered. “Kagura went over various things, but I didn’t think...it’d feel this good.” He rested his head against her shoulder, releasing a shaky breath. “But I’ll stop if you don’t feel anything.”

“U-um, I’m not used to telling how stuff like this feels,” Zira swallowed what little saliva she had left in her mouth, “but I’m feeling like I want more.” Her tone dropped lower, making Uzlani gasp.

“I’m...I’m happy,” Uzlani sighed. “Ever since you kissed me, I’ve been wanting more, but you kept avoiding me.”  

“Sorry, I was mad at myself.” She went quiet when Uzlani propped himself up to look at her. “I was too forceful, I should’ve talked to you first about this.”

Uzlani’s face was thoughtful, possibly remembering that incident, then he smiled. “Miss Zira, I was thrown off guard, but I did...like it.” He rolled his hips, gasping happily at the sensations that coursed through his body. “We should’ve talked about it, though this is easier, right?”

“Uzlani,” Zira rasped while he went into full blown humping. “A-are you sure you know—”

She blinked rapidly as Uzlani kissed the tip of her nose.

“Your voice is squeaky, does that mean you like it?” His mismatched eyes glimmered with mischief, his voice back to its perky tone.

Zira gulped again, the back of her mind was trying to slam the brakes on everything. What would Dio or Devin say if they found out? Was this okay? Maybe she should stop this before it went over the point of no return. But she didn’t make any movements to stop him, especially after she started feeling something hard rubbing against her crotch.

“Miss Zira,” Uzlani whined, “tell me you’re feeling something!”

His position was a tad unusual; he was straddling her, but it only made more of his erection press down on her groin. She was already wet from the friction and she was forever grateful that these outfits were 100% polyester.

“You’re making me feel a lot of things,” she rasped and lifted her hips. “Can you bounce and grind?”

Uzlani paused and did a small bounce, then ended it with a hard, slow grind. He grinned when Zira let out a choked groan and repeated the action a few times. Then he went back to grinding at a rapid pace, desiring the friction again.

“Ah, Miss Zira, I...I don’t wanna stop,” Uzlani mewed. “Ahhh, I think I wet myself!”

“Hehe, that makes two of us,” Zira laughed gently. “Guess we’re both eager.”

“Uhhh-huuuh,” he keened and closed his eyes. “O-oh, I’m burning up, Miss Zira.”

Zira smirked and put her hands on his chest, unbuttoning five buttons smoothly. Uzlani let out a soft cry when she rubbed her hands over his small, pert nipples on his bare chest. His brown skin flushed crimson and his cries became louder, which encouraged Zira to pinch his nipples.

“Oh my goooood,” Uzlani sang out, writhing and shaking.

“You’re so cute,” Zira said huskily and resumed rubbing his chest.

Uzlani suddenly opened his eyes. “You too, can I...I want to unbutton you too,” he muttered.

“Go ahead,” Zira laughed.

She grinned enough to hurt her cheeks, watching Uzlani’s youthful face tense with concentration. His widened eyes at the discovery of her own nakedness under the kigurumi made Zira shake with soundless laughing. She shut her eyes as unsure hands drifted tenderly over her breasts, soft fingertips lingered over her hardened nipples.

“You’re beautiful,” Uzlani marveled and gently squeezed her large, light brown nipples, almost making Zira feel bad for her harsh pinching.

A drawn out moan oozed out of Zira’s mouth and she arched her back. Uzlani replied with his own moan, then he massaged her breasts while also slowly grinding her. She slid her arms around Uzlani’s bare body underneath the outfit, finding enjoyment from feeling the sweat on his back. His lithe body undulated beautifully, Zira’s own erotic dancer grinding away on her.

Before long, Uzlani worked himself up back to a panting, hot mess. His bunny hood quivered as he vigorously humped away. Zira was getting antsy and she matched his rhythm, both of them crying each others names while squirming together.

“Mmmiss Zira,” Uzlani furrowed his brow. “I can’t...it won’t…” He thrusted hard twice, but it didn’t seem to give him relief.

Zira rubbed his back before letting him go; she had seen that look before. She sat up, breaking Uzlani’s rhythm and ignored his shocked outcry. A strange type of autopilot kicked in and she was unbuttoning the rest of her kigurumi, then his. Her heart leaped when Uzlani’s erect cock practically leapt out to greet her. It was a hue darker than the rest of him, the head being an almost pretty shade of magenta. He oddly matched her dark folds pretty well. 

“Scoot back, Uzlani, I’ll help you out,” she purred in a very low tone that even she was unaware she could make.

His dick twitched before he scampered into the position Zira wanted. She used her right hand’s fingers to spread her folds as wide as she could. Then she looked up at her boyfriend, smirking at his flustered expression.

“Try to slip your cock in there, Uzlani,” she whispered, her cheeks heating up for outright saying it.

“Won’t it hurt you?” he asked in a strained voice.

“No, I told you before that I’m wet too,” she answered warmly, knowing that his instinct was probably screaming at him to just stick it in already.

“Will it...fit?” Uzlani held eye contact with Zira, wanting to make sure everything was going to be fine.

“Mmmhmm, it’ll fit nice and snug in there,” Zira sang.

His breaths became ragged as he gripped his cock and scooted a couple inches closer. Zira spread her legs out wider, both of them shaking with excitement. Uzlani eagerly sat between her legs, a soft whine escaping him. She leaned back, making her hole easier to see and let out a shaky sigh when his cock lightly pressed at the entrance.

Uzlani breathed in sharply as the tip disappeared into Zira. Then an inch, then another inch, and then Uzlani let go of his cock and pushed forward with his hips. He looked up at his lover and saw that her eyes were wide and glazed with an intense emotion. Not pain. Lust.

Zira removed her right hand and wrapped her arms around Uzlani’s neck, letting out a loud, steamy huff. “Ohh, Uzlani, you’re filling me up  _ good _ ,” she keened and pushed forward, making more of his cock sink in.

“Mmmiss Zira,” he wheezed, tears welling up in his eyes for some reason. “I need…”

“Take it, cutie,” Zira whispered hotly against his ear before leaning back.

Only a couple awkward movements happened before Uzlani allowed instinct to take over. He thrusted eagerly, his mouth gaping in shock at the sensations around his dick. It was a burning, tight space that didn’t end abruptly. He felt like he was being eaten up or swallowed in the best way.

“Hah-ahhhh, Miss, Miiisss,” he keened loudly, the walls of the room bouncing back the sound to his burning ears.

“You’re freakin’ adorable, keep it up,” Zira growled and slipped her right hand down to tweak his nipple.

“Ah! Miss, I...I love you,” he blubbered, tears rolling down his face while his pumped his cock in and out of her.

“Yeah?” Zira pulled on his nipple, eliciting a deep moan out of him. “What if I said those same words to you? Are you going to cum deep inside, Uzlani?”

“Aaahh, yes, please tell me,” Uzlani planted a wet kiss on Zira’s left cheek before crying out, “pleeeeaassse, Miss!”

Zira pulled Uzlani down with her, making their bodies press together tightly. This time, when she gulped, there was more than enough saliva. She suppressed a giggle from the wet smacking sounds of Uzlani thrusting into her. Butterflies swarmed in her stomach and before she knew it, she felt her orgasm crash down on her.

“I love you, Uzlani,” she shouted, unashamed of being heard.

She grunted and let a few expletives rush out of her mouth after her passionate confession.  Her grip on Uzlani tightened more and her orgasm caused her to squirt,  their love making now raunchier from the wet slapping of skin on skin . A few more garbled shouts erupted from her after Uzlani gave several deep, hard thrusts, and then suddenly ramped up his pistoning hips.

To her amusement, Uzlani yelled out the manliest string of expletives she had ever heard. She squirmed while a much smaller orgasm coursed through her, along with Uzlani’s thick cum splashing against her vaginal canal. She loosened her hold on her boyfriend’s body and allowed him to collapse on top of her.

Both of them were gasping for more air.

“You make me unbearably happy, Miss Zira,” Uzlani sobbed and kissed her forehead, nose, cheeks, and jawline. Some of his tears fell on her face and neck as he showered her with affection.

“Heh, I thought you were my bouncing bunny,” Zira muttered and when Uzlani stopped to process her comment, she kissed the right corner of his mouth.

He laughed softly and shook his head once the comment clicked. Then he looked down at Zira with a tender gaze. She smiled, even through the deep, gentle kiss Uzlani gave her and lightly massaged his back. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
